Sacrifice
by arctic draconis
Summary: But I don't want to have sex with Fujisenpai! Warnings: shounen ai, FujiRyo, mentions of MomoKai, GP, YanaInu, AtoTez


Author Notes: First of all- YES, it's finally finished. This thing has been sitting on my hard drive 4/5 complete for over 5 months, and I decided enough was enough.

Feel free to poke at it and give me some helpful criticism.

Enjoy.

**Sacrifice**

While it was common for sports teams to meet with a few members missing, it was slightly unusual for one member to be deliberately left out of such a meeting. It was even more unusual for the meeting to be called specifically to avoid the uninvited team mate. It was downright rare for a team to hide in their club room with the doors barricaded, and various projectiles at the ready just to escape said missing team mate.

Yet this was Seigaku, school of one Fuji Syusuke, liable to make the impossible probable (and downright scary). So all in all it could even be considered a normal afternoon.

Fuji's current reign of terror (the last one having been put to an end by Tezuka before Atobe had appropriated him to Switzerland for… "Captain Business") had started exactly a week ago when he'd decided he needed a significant other. This had resulted in the hospitalisation of two boys, while three others had demanded transfers on the grounds of emotional trauma.

The rest of Seigaku's male population had quickly learnt to avoid the tennis prodigy. Avoidance involved running screaming in the other direction at the sight of him, or in the case of one boy, jumping out the second storey window (he'd broken both legs, but at least he still had his sanity).

Hence, the six^ other tennis regulars hiding in the locker room.

"Do you think he's gone yet?"

Terrified screams rang out from the other side of the door, gradually growing fainter as those responsible fled the area. An atmosphere of hopelessness settled over the room.

"I guess not."

The boys in the room shared looks of despair.

Momo's stomach chose that moment to voice its displeasure. Momo laughed sheepishly, embarrassedly scratching his head.

"I guess it's been a while since lunch."

"Fssh, only for idiots like you."

"Nya, I'm hungry too. I want to go eat ice-cream. Oishi, you promised me ice-cream."

"I'm sorry Eiji, I didn't realise Fuji would be so persistent today."

Eiji's entire body seemed to droop.

"I don't want to be in here anymore. It's no fun. There's all this tennis equipment, but Oishi won't let me play with it, and there's no ice-cream either."

Oishi seemed distraught over his partner's obvious unhappiness, hovering over Eiji's wilting form.

"Don't worry; we'll be out of here soon."

Almost before the words were spoken another round of screams infiltrated the room.

Eiji slumped to the floor. "Nya, I want out."

Oishi glanced at the door, and then drew himself up, taking a hesitant step towards it.

"I'll go." His voice was determined, though his face was unable to hide his fear. "Everyone can get out while he's otherwise occupied."

Eiji looked horrified.

"Wahhh, Oishi, you can't do that. What about the golden pair? Who's going to take me for ice-cream when you're dead? I don't want Oishi to be dead." Eiji tackled Oishi to the ground. "I won't let you go I don't mind staying in here as long as Oishi is alive. We can live in here and when we grow up some more we can have children and they'll grow up in here, and when we die they'll be sad, but we'll have had a good life because you were alive."

Oishi turned red under Eiji's onslaught, which could have been attributed to embarrassment, or the fact that Eiji was choking him.

Inui coughed politely to attract the redhead's attention.

"Despite your heartening sentiments, your plan is impractical. To begin with, you have no food, and it should also be common knowledge that two boys can't have children."

Eiji jumped up and pointed an accusing finger at Inui.

"You want Oishi to die." Suddenly Eiji shrank back, using Oishi's body as a shield. "You're trying to kill us all, aren't you? That's what all those Inui juices are for. Lull us into a false sense of comfort and then one time," Eiji smacked his fist into his palm, "WHAM!…We never wake up. Wahhh! Inui's a murderer."

Oishi rolled his eyes exasperatedly and moved to calm his partner.

"Settle down Eiji. Inui isn't a murderer."

Eiji sniffled miserably. "But he wants you to go out and be killed. Why can't he go out there?"

Inui uncomfortably fiddled with his glasses.

"Renji would never forgive me."

Eiji took a tight hold on Oishi's arm. "Well Oishi's not going. Someone else has to."

There was a sudden tension in the air as they all assessed each other for their suitability for being thrown to the wolves, or as the case was, Fuji.

Momo fixed Eiji with a sly look. "Well I say Kikumaru-senpai should do it. If he doesn't want Oishi-senpai to go, he should go himself."

Eiji appeared horrified. "But…" He turned to gibber into Oishi's shoulder.

"Yeah, great idea Momo-senpai."

"See, Echizen agrees with me."

"I was being sarcastic idiot. I think the entire point of Oishi-senpai not going out was so that he could stay with Kikumaru-senpai."

"Oi Echizen, don't be so rude to your senpai. Maybe you should go out there instead."

"Yadda"

"Actually…now that I think about it, you're perfect. You're just the right height for Fuji-senpai to bundle up."

Ryoma looked around the room, waiting for one of his other senpai to speak up and support him. However, they were all cleverly avoiding his gaze.

"You don't seriously expect me to go out there do you?"

Inui tapped the pen thoughtfully on his data book. "Ryoma does have the best chance of adequately distracting Fuji for a sufficient time to allow the rest of us to escape…unless of course one of you happens to be hiding Fuji Yuuta in your lockers.

The other regulars fixed Ryoma with hopeful, pleading looks.

The first year gazed reproachfully at Oishi "Good senpai are supposed to protect their kouhai."

Oishi began to look guilty, but before he could cave in, Kaidoh stepped in the way of their exchange.

"Fsssh…and good kouhai are supposed to obey their senpai."

Ryoma was fervently wishing he'd never spoken up to begin with. See if he'd ever defend Kikumaru again. "But I don't want to have sex with Fuji-senpai!"

"Take one for the team Echizen."

Ryoma glared viciously at Momo.

"Why don't you _take one_ for the team?" There was violent bite in his words.

Momo waved his hands broadly. "Oh no, I couldn't do it. I don't swing that way…"

"Like you've changed your sexual preferences in a week."

Momo ignored Ryoma's words, continuing as though he hadn't been interrupted.

"…plus my _girlfriend_" Momo made sure to place special emphasis on the word "wouldn't like me cheating on her."

"Fsshhhh!"

Ryoma smirked. "I don't think Kaidoh-senpai likes being called your girlfriend."

Momo's face flushed a very unflattering shade of red, and he turned his gaze to the ceiling, avoiding looking anywhere near the loudly hissing Kaidoh.

He would have like to have added more fuel to the fire of Kaidoh's rage, but decided it was time to make himself scarce while the other regulars were distracted by the fight. Well, as scarce as possible in eight by eight foot room. Yet he'd not even taken one step before the attempt was thwarted as Inui's hands settled firmly on his shoulders.

He was even deprived of watching Momo get pulverised, the golden pair stepping in before it even began, and all too soon five sets of eyes were being uncomfortably attentitive to his every move.

The first year shifted awkwardly, subtly testing Inui's grip. Yet with easy weight Inui stopped his movements and even began to force him towards the door, all the while issuing instructions.

"Momo, Kaidoh, start to move the equipment away from the door. Kikumaru, can you see Fuji out the window?"

The other boys were all too happy to oblige, obviously not going to be the intended victim.

Eiji bounced over to the window scanning the view, even going so far as to press his face against the glass for a closer look.

"No one in sight." Eiji's exclamation was far too cheerful.

Given the all clear Ryoma was shoved towards the door, even as he attempted to dig in his heels.

"If you do this, and I die, I'm going to come back and haunt you for the rest of your lives." Ryoma made one last ditch effort to change their minds."

Momo smiled jauntily. "Make sure you tell us what it's like on the other side."

Ryoma wanted to beat that smile out of existence, but was prevented from the attempt by Inui's strong hands propelling him towards the door.

Ryoma was quickly shoved out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him. He turned and gave it a brutal kick, deciding anger was a better response than fear. In response he heard Eiji's encouraging cheers.

"Go Ochibi. Do it for the team. We believe in you."

Ryoma snorted. Of course they believed in _HIM, _otherwise it would have been one of them.

"Well. Isn't this interesting?" The voice practically purred with delight

Ryoma froze, ice running through his veins. Slowly he turned to face the speaker, limbs weighted like lead. Standing before him, in all his enigmatically smiling glory, was one Fuji Syuusuke. Ryoma considered terrified babbling, but remembered he had some pride (hiding somewhere under all the terror), so instead nodded politely.

"Fuji-senpai."

"Echizen. What a nice surprise." Fuji's smile seemed to become devilish, though that could have been the dramatic shadows Ryoma was imagining leaping towards him to strangle the life out of him and leave him a talent-less corpse before he could defeat his father, before he could take over the tennis world, before…

He was pulled from his thoughts by the feel of fingers delicately stroking up and down his arm, a slow, steady pattern, narrowing Ryoma's entire awareness down to that one _tiny_ strip of skin.

Ryoma resisted the shivers that fought to climb up his spine.

"You know, it's quite strange. You're the first person I've seen all afternoon."

Ryoma, fervently wishing he was invisible or even that his stupid father had been able to keep it in his pants all those years ago (not that he wanted to think about that) was stuck on how he was supposed to reply. But it was always said it was best to agree with crazy people. "Very strange."

Sharp blue peeked out from beneath Fuji's lashes, "Why Ryoma, that sounded almost sarcastic. Aren't you happy to see me?"

Ryoma fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Oh, I'm thrilled."

Fuji 'hmmed' happily. "That's good. I do enjoy a willing partner." Fuji paused to consider his words, "though an unwilling one can be just as fun." There was a very definite air of menace in the words, despite how mildly they were pronounced.

Well, that sounded like Ryoma's cue to escape if he enjoyed his sanity.

He glanced around wildly looking for anything that could facilitate his getaway. Not seeing anything in his immediate vicinity he resorted to the tried and true method for Fuji distraction.

Ryoma feigned surprise, looking over Fuji's shoulder. "Is that Yuuta?"

Fuji continued to smile serenely, not even bothering to look behind him. "You must be mistaken. Yuuta's in Chiba until the end of the month."

Well that explained Fuji's rampage.

"Oh." Ryoma's hope for escape plummeted, and the fact Fuji chose that moment to back Ryoma against the club room door, cornering him with his body. He was screwed. Literally, if Fuji had his way.

Fuji chuckled, seeming entirely too pleased with himself, leaning down to speak directly into Ryoma's ear. "We'll have to investigate our compatibility. Repeatedly." Fuji lingered over each syllable, filling the word with innuendo.

Ryoma stiffened as heat seemed to rush through his body. He didn't want this. Really he didn't. His body, however, didn't seem to agree with him and was quickly lighting up nerve signals all over his body.

The older teen pulled back slightly, smirk filling Ryoma's sight, even as Fuji's lips moved to meet his.

Ryoma's last coherent thought was an overwhelming _"oh"._

Fuji smiled down at the dazed and flushed first year, unable to control his feelings of fond amusement at the sight

Today appeared to be his lucky day.

He could even pretend he didn't see the five shadows that scurried away from the club room as he began to lead his prize home.

**OMAKE**

Harsh breath filtered out of parted lips as fingers trailed across silky skin, over hardened nubs, sending sharp spikes of pleasure through already over sensitised nerves, a trail of sensation that continued ever downwards.

"Ahh…Fuji!"

"Ne…what did I tell you Ryoma? It's Syuusuke." Fuji's hand slowed its motion to emphasise his point.

"Nng…"

"Say. It. Syuusuke"

"ohh…God…"

"Hmmm. Not quite, but I suppose it will do."

X----------X----------X----------X----------X

Reviews appreciated. Criticisms considered. Flames ignored.

^ No Taka, as I'm aging this up and setting it in high school.


End file.
